Nights Return
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Rewritten RanmaNights into dreams. During a battle Nights is thrown through time and finds himself in a human body and get amnesia somehow, now Ranma who rememberes who he is finds himself fighting for his life as he slowly changes back to his true self.
1. Prologue Chapter one

Ah what a wonderful thought, I reposted the prologue and chapter one. I freshened them up a bit, less grammer mistakes and all.

Nights Return

By firehedgehog

Prologue

      Nights flew through Nightopia as fast as he could, he knew that he didn't have much time before the other Nightmarens caught up to him.

      'This isn't good, I need to get away and I'm running out of dream energy from all there attacks' Nights thought fearfully, it was then that a particily powerful attack hit.

      His body fell his power of flight gone, just as he was about to hit the ground of Nightopia there was a flash of light and Nights was gone.

***

      That flash of light had actually sent the young nightmaren into the past. Slowly he reappeared in an area he didn't know. From his guess he knew he was in the world of humans. He was just about to fly into the air when pain hit him.

      'What's going on' Was his last thoughts, then he blacked out.

***

      Nights came to feeling all weird. He stood up and then gasped now knowing why he felt so strange. He was human... or at least looked human, he also looked about three years old.

      "This can't be good," he said in a chibi voice, then a strange power covered him and he remembered nothing.

***

      Nodoka looked at her newly adopted child. He was three years old with beautiful blue eyes. He had been found on the street with amnesia.

      They had named him Ranma. She turned around for a moment, if she hadn't she would of seen Ranma's eyes turn purple for a few seconds.

Chapter One

      Ranma had never been the type of person to think over what happened in his dreams, most of the time his dreams were his personal fears like Kuno and his obsession with his female form. He often shivered over the dreams of his mother and her Katana, those he wished he could forget.

      His mother no longer had that damn contract over his head. He had finally got her to think he was manly even with his curse. But still she would ask him to peep at one of the girls in the bath and talk about him having children with one of the girls. He wasn't stupid.

      He knew that if he chose even one of the girls his life would be hell for The rest of his life, he still remembered the failed wedding with Akane last month.

      To tell the truth he had no interest in anyone in Nerima, he had yet to meet someone that met his standards of love. He shivered to think of what would happen if they found out what he was looking for in love, the girls would do almost anything to make themselves match his idea.

      Now many of these elements were his dreams, his dreams were always a chaotic sea of his actions and many battles. To tell the truth he hated to fight, he would love to just lay back and read a book or go have fun at the local amusement park.

      But lately he found his dreams were different, they were so different they scared him. He would find himself in a void of purple light, everything seemed so peaceful...yet so familiar.

      "Ranma pay attention," a voice snapped bringing the raven haired boy back to reality, Ranma sighed and returned his thoughts to his literature book the teacher was making them all read for there next project.

      "Sorry Sensei," he said, the teacher nodded and once again went to grading tests from another class.

      'But what are my dreams trying to tell me, I know it is important" Ranma thought with a deep frown, he shook his head and began to read a difficult sentence that was half in English.

      Thankfully for his traveling with his father he had learned to speak and read English quite well (not that he would tell anyone), he kept it secret and had managed to convince his teachers to keep his real intelligence hidden even from Nabiki's prying hands and eyes.

      'Nabiki would have a heart attack if she ever saw my real grades' Ranma thought with a smirk that he quickly hid. 

***

      Claris sighed as she and Elliot boarded the airplane for Japan, they had won tickets to Japan but she wasn't too excited. Nights there dream guardian had vanished, after talking to Napp and Snuze they had found out what had happened to the cheerful purple eyed Nightmaren.

      'Other Nightmarens attacked him and he was hurt very badly, there was a flash of light and Nights vanished' the pink haired girl thought with a frown, she truly hoped he was okay.

      "Claris everything will be okay, he isn't in the real world or we would of found him. He must of been sent somewhere else in the dream world, and hasn't found his way back yet," Elliot whispered to her, she nodded still feeling worried but relaxed slightly knowing that it was probably true.

      "Thanks Elliot, I just wish he would get back soon," she said to the blue haired teen beside her, he gave her a wide grin as they settled in there first class seats.

      'Nights where are you?' she thought, she only hoped they would find the gentle Nigtmaren soon.

***

      Ranma sneezed as he left the school grounds. He had managed to evade Akane and the rest of the crazies. He was actually not feeling that good, to tell the truth it felt as if his body was changing. He didn't know why but this change felt right, much more right then anything in the world.

      'I better get home fast, I think I might be catching a cold' he thought but he knew that couldn't be right. He had never been sick in his life before.

TBC

I decided to fix most of the spelling mistakes in the fic and fix some sentences, and I'll be probably writing more soon for this fic. Now enjoy.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this after I fixed up the prologue and chapter one. Hope you like it, especially since my writer's block has vanished a bit on this.

Nights Return

By firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      Ranma was dreaming, he was pretty sure of that. Thankfully it wasn't a nightmare... yet.

      It seemed to him that he floated in the gentle embrace of the void that all dreams came from, it seemed to give him warmth as a mother would a child.

      This was what he wished he received from his mother, something he would never receive with his luck.

      'This all seems so familiar' Ranma thought I confusion, suddenly the dream changed.

      He found himself standing on top of a strange tower, above him in the clouds a climatic... and very weird battle took place.

      It seemed as if 2 Jester like creatures were fighting, one was mostly red and black in color... and Ranma knew this one was evil for some reason.

      The second one, who was mostly purple with a beautiful red jewel on its chest seemed good.

      It was this second one that seemed to draw him the most, both creatures seemed to be fighting for there lives. As he watched it almost seemed as if they were fading out from reality, then suddenly the evil one disappeared and the purple blasted happily into a weird portal... and safety.

      Then the dream changed again, he found himself watching the purple creature watch over two teens. The boy had blue hair and eyes; the girl had startling pink hair and eyes. (Mind you, the series never could make up the color of anyone's eye color in the comic).

      "What does this weird dream mean?" Ranma asked confused, what could this dream mean for it seemed so familiar for some reason.

      "Remember," a voice whispered, startled Ranma spun around and found that the purple clad creature floated there.

      "Remember what?" he asked, the creature smiled sadly.

      "Remember who you truly are, become who you are truly suppose to be," the creature told him in a kind friendly voice.

      "What do you mean?" Ranma asked, yet something inside him told him to embrace what this creature told him.

      Ever since he was young he had felt as if he didn't truly belong in this world, there was also the strange memories from his childhood... could those memories of being adopted be true.

      In front of him the creature nodded, it didn't bother him for some reason that the creature could hear his thoughts.

      "I need to remember the truth," he told the creature, it smiled.

      "It's to embrace the truth," the creature said.

      Then it leapt forward and engulfed Ranma into a hug; Ranma gasped as the creature continued to go forward... and merged into him.

***

      Ranma woke with a soft gasp, sweat rolled down his face.

      Looking around the guestroom at the Tendo Dojo Ranma saw he hadn't awoken anyone, with a sigh he climbed out of his futon.

      Slowly he walked to the bathroom of the house; there he washed his face in cool fresh water.

      As it dried and refreshed him he happened to look up at his reflection, he gave a startled gasp but thankfully it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone.

      "What the..." he said startled, as he watched his eyes changed to a beautiful purple color then back to normal... it didn't change to the purple color again though.

      'Weird' he thought.

      What Ranma didn't know, was that the dream had returned memories long lost to him and speeded up the changes to his body. To reawaken his memories he would need one more experience and something familiar, and at the moment it was heading to Japan in a plain.

      Arrival time... tomorrow.

TBC

Wow. I can't believe I worked on this long dead story, hopefully people won't kill me. Especially since it's been fixed up and a new chapter has been added.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Ta dah, this fic is alive... singing in the rain oh what a wonderful feeling that this fic is alive. (Cough) sorry about that, but on a little sugar rush. On with the fic.

Nights Return

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

It was a beautiful day in Japan; the sky was a spectacular blue color that one saw rarely. There was hardly a cloud in the sky; even the birds seemed to agree.

It was peaceful, as all morning strive to me... but as all residents know it wouldn't last in Nerima.

"Ranma no Baka," screamed through the air, as the usual morning wake up call went out the more normal citizen's of Nerima began there normal routines.

In the Kuno household the nuts woke up, lets really not talk about there routines... it's scary. In the Cat cafŽ Shampoo and Cologne began their latest potion to hopefully get Ranma, really... by now they should know better.

In another part of Nerima a certain black piggy was lost again, and as usual curing Ranma for no reason but the lost boy needed anger management.

Well, enough of them... let's return to the Tendo Dojo where the story is actually taking place.

***

Today had started off as a strange one; Ranma had been awake before anyone else. He had gotten back to sleep after that strange dream, yet he had woken up earlier then usual.

So he had gotten a cold glass of water and sipped it, to his surprise his thoughts once again wondered to that strange dream. His sapphire eyes gazed at the perspiration on the clear surface of the glass; those drops of water seemed to taunt him with the knowledge that they knew what their life was all about.

His life was a mess and he knew it, he knew of no way to fix the mess Genma had made it over the years. He knew that the mess could be fixed if Ranma ceased to exist, but that wouldn't work... he didn't know if he could leave his identity.

Yet something inside him, deep inside seemed to nag him.

It seemed to tell him he could survive, Ranma was just a name and image... not the real him.

'But that doesn't make sense' the pig tailed martial artist thought, with a groan he put his glass down. He rubbed his temples as a headache began to form; it was at that moment an irate Akane entered the room.

He looked up and blinked innocent sapphire eyes towards her, yet once again the delusional girl seemed to think he was thinking perverted thoughts.

"Ranma no Baka," Akane screamed hitting him with mallet-sama, the words echoed through Nerima bringing us back to where we began.

With a sigh Ranma landed near the koi pond, muttering slightly he headed inside; he dodged a bald man in a gi trying to hit him into the pond.

"Nice try pops," he said dryly, really couldn't his so-called father try anything new.

"..." His father said, he would of said more but Ranma had already pushed 'him' into the water. Soon a soaking wet panda rose from the cold water; it sent the raven-haired youth a dark glare.

'Whatever' Ranma thought.

Soon they ate breakfast, and as soon as they finished Ranma sped out of the house and for once avoiding the insaneness his fiancŽs brought with them. He had long ago realized this, they brought the chaos for as long as he wasn't with any of them it was peaceful about Nerima.

'Please let this all end soon, I want whatever life I should live... not this living hell these people seem to think I should live in' Ranma wished, and something terrible bugged him from deep inside.

He knew he had a task and he should be doing it, but something had happened that was stopping him. He wanted to cry at the injustice, it was as if part of his very soul was hidden from him.

'Please let it end soon' he thought again, oh how he hoped.

He wanted happiness; a happiness that once had been his that had been taken away.

Unknown to him that soon would happen, it was getting closer minute by minute as the day went by.

Soon the nightmare would end, and a certain purple nightmaren would return.

TBC

FH: What the hell did I just write, it sucked. But I was half-asleep. Oh well, anyway better chapters will be along for you to enjoy. This one sucked and I know it, next chapter will be better and longer.

R.Calumon: What she said.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaa everyone, happy to see that I still have readers... even if they are so few. Oh well, onto the fic.

Nights Return

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      "Woah," Elliot said, he looked around him in a daze... Japan was so cool.

      Next to him pink haired Claris giggled, her blue haired friend could be so silly when he was excited.

      "Elliot, calm down. We're not even out of the Airport yet," she said with a rather large sweatdrop. The blue haired teen froze and gave a nervous laugh; he had been acting like a little kid on a sugar rush.

      "Sorry," he apologized; she took his apology with a smile.

      "Anyway; our guide should arrive any minute, then you can gawk outside when we see actual Japan," she said in a teasing tone, the blue haired boy gave a fake dramatic sorrowful sigh.

      "Oh yonder winder breaks, I fear that I hath fallen under Japans spell of wonder," he said in a very weird voice, Claris sweatdropped and bopped him over the head slightly.

      "Please stop acting stupid Elliot, you're weirding me out," she said with a sigh, he grinned at her in a slightly evil way then calmed down.

      "Sorry Claris, but your acting so strung up that I just had to try to get you to loosen up," Elliot said with an embarrassed laugh, Claris smiled and gave a small laugh.

      "I guess I have, it's just..." she said trailing off, her face became downcast. Elliot could quickly see where her thoughts were leading; he had to stop her from falling into depression even though he himself wanted to.

      "He'll be all right Claris, Nights will be okay, I know it," he whispered, gently he squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

      "Thanks Elliot, I can only hope he'll get back to us soon," she whispered softly, life didn't seem as fun and lively without there gentle dream guardian.

      'Nights, please come back soon... we miss you' Elliot thought.

***

      In Nerima Ranma sneezed, he rubbed his nose lightly and wondered who could be talking about him. He then sweatdropped: probably Shampoo or someone else very annoying.

      He shook his head; thinking of any of the girls would probably jinx him and let them find his latest hiding place.

      At the moment the raven-haired youth was sitting in a huge tree, nearby was a large beautiful temple dedicated to the Japanese gods. He had found this place only a week ago, so far no one had found it... not even Nibiki.

      Suddenly a rumbling sound came to his ears; he blushed a little when he realized it was his stomach. He had thought he had gotten over his stomach problems, since coming back to Japan after Saffron he had been working on his food problems.

      Like the fact he ate enough to feed a normal household for a week, he couldn't do that anymore... so he started making sure to force himself to eat less.

      Only one had noticed this, Kasumi.

      The sweet brown haired teen had seen his efforts, she had seen that he was doing this for her... after all her family could barely afford the food everyone ate each meal.

      Ranma sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree, the branch he lay upon swayed in the gentle wind.

      Closing his eyes he could almost think it was the sensation of flying, flying without winks or using Ki or Chi... but that was only for dreams.

      Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly, he didn't know what had caused him to become so alert... it was as if someone familiar had just set off some safety precaution.

      "Elli..." his mouth began to say, then it was gone and he had no idea what he had been about to say... but something deep inside him told him that whatever it was; was very important to him.

      'I have to do something' Ranma thought frowning, silently he stood up on a branch that shouldn't of been able to hold his weight but it did.

      His gaze stared across the distance, even beyond Nerima... but away from Juuban. Finally his gaze settled on an area he hadn't explored yet and didn't know much about it.

      "There, that it where the feeling in coming from," Ranma whispered, with tat in mind he leapt from the tree and landed gently on the ground. But he didn't pause, as soon as his feet touched the grass below he was off at almost supersonic speeds in that direction.

      Yet that wasn't all, his eyes were now a unique shade of purple that only one being had... the eyes of Night.

TBC

Next Chapter: Ranma is starting to remember and physical things are starting to change. But before he remembers totally or meets Elliot or Claris again he will have to face someone from the past.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Yatta, I can't believe I'm working on this fic. Before I only had two chapters and look, now I'm working on chapter five. This is so weird, but I am getting real good responses. I hardly had any reviewers before (I think I had 2) but look at my reviews (gives all the nice reviewers so far Night Plushies)

Nights Return

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Crimson eyes twinkled; a smirk lit a blue tinged face.

      "Soon brother, I will force you to remember..." a dark voice whispered, laughter filled the air then stopped.

      A sigh filled the air.

      "Yet I am but a shadow of a memory; I no longer truly exist," the voice said, a dark chuckle followed.

      "But, as long as Night becomes Nights again... my memory will go on," the voice said, then laughing the owner faded away.

***

      Ranma sneezed violently, he blinked yet did not stop in his running.

      His blue eyes were now a beautiful violet color and were staying that way, also unnoticed by the teen his rave hair was now a purple black color not it's usual black color. It also was becoming much more purple by the minute; in the end it would probably end up a deep purple color.

      Ranma being Ranma didn't notice these changes; but by the minute he could feel something rising inside of himself.

      "Damn..." Ranma said skidding to a stop, he had forgotten about the huge river that went through it.

      He bit his lip and looked around for a way to cross, it was too far to leap or jump across. There wasn't even a building to use to leap from, he groaned when he couldn't even see a bridge to cross on.

      "Just great," he sighed; he leapt up into a tall tree hoping he could spot a way across.

      He sighed again when he saw no way across, with his luck it would take hours to find a way across.

      'But by that time they'll probably be gone' he thought in desperation, he never questioned the thought of who they would be... all he knew was that he had to protect them.

      /Relax... take a deep breath, you don't need a bridge to get across/ a gentle crystal like voice said in his mind, Ranma nodded not afraid of the voice. This voice he had heard before, over the years he had rationalized it as a part of his consciousness that spoke up now and then.

      //Okay, how do I get across then?// he asked the other part of himself, for some reason he felt amused.

      /Jump... you can do it/ the voice said, Ranma nodded and leapt from the tree... and right across the river.

      As Ranma jumped he closed his eyes, because of this he never noticed that he flew across instead of actually going across his normal way... also the small sparks that flew off him.

      Things were about to get a lot more interesting in Japan.

***

      Two American teens walked through the streets, there pink and blue hair actually making them fit in... did you ever noticed that in these universes wacky hair colors appear. (FH coughs... focus now)

      "Wow, look at that building," Claris said, Elliot could only nod. Japan was incredible, they had decided that instead of getting over jetlag they would explore... it was just so tempting.

      "Wow, look a candy store... maybe they have pocky(1)," Claris said cheerfully, Elliot grinned and both ran to the store... they had heard about pocky through there anime friends and couldn't wait to try it.

      What the two didn't know, was that there world was about to change... and change for the better. Mind you, they still had a lot of trouble to go through before it got better.

***

      Ranma was almost to his destination, which he himself did not know when it happened.

      The world seemed to warp around him and change, everything became dark and a dark energy seemed to be around this thing. Ranma felt dizzy then the world around him stopped warping, unfortunately Ranma was no where he had ever heard of before.

      Finally the dizzy feeling faded, blinking he tried to figure out what had happened... and failed.

      "Try all you want, you won't recognize this place," a dark voice said, Ranma spun around surprised at not sensing anyone... and also a little confused on why this voice felt familiar.

      "Who are you?" Ranma asked confused, for he saw no one there where the voice had come from.

      "You should know, you trapped me outside of reality for eternity... the least you could of done is remember little ol' me," the voice sneered, Ranma frowned at this. So he did know the voices owner from somewhere, at least that explained why the person felt familiar.

      "What do you mean, who are you?" Ranma demanded, his beautiful violet eyes narrowed and looked around nervously. He didn't like this, if he couldn't even find the location of the voice what chance did he have of actually fighting this person.

      Strangely though, Ranma didn't feel the need to fight... he just had a feeling that whatever this mess was leading to he would have to fight.

      "Hmmmph... pity, I might as well give you my name... but you should know me since we came into existence at the same moment," the voice said grumpily, yet as the voice paused a name slipped from Ranma's mouth.

      "Reala," he whispered, Ranma paused and his eyes opened... he knew the name... but how could he remember the name when he hadn't known it seconds ago.

      "'Bout time you remembered, now we can begin," the voice sneered, the next thing Ranma knew was he was thrown across the ground of this dark strange place the wind knocked out of him.

      Quickly he rolled out of the way as something slammed into the spot he had been moment ago, he sweatdropped slightly for it was a giant star... kinda looked like something he saw spinning around cartoon characters when they were out of it.

      "Okay..." he drawled out, he jumped to his feet and spun to face his attacker.

      Floating above the ground was a mime like creature that looked like it came from some nightmare, it had a light blue face, crimson eyes with scar like markings that went across each eye. His joker clothing were red and black with some blue, a whole creepy evil guy vibe seemed to scream off him.

      "Reala, how can this be," Ranma said and he startled himself saying this, somehow his unconscious mind knew what was going on... geeze he would love to understand what was going on.

      "Poor you, you survived everything... even Wiseman himself and me. But you defeated me sending me to eternal limbo; but I find that my memory of me will go on as long as someone will remember me... so I will continue to exist in some way," Rela sneered. Ranma felt a sadness dwell in font of him; an image of Reala fading away from reality came to him.

      "I wish there had been another way Reala, but you wanted too much... you would of destroyed both the real world and dream world," Ranma whispered, tears sparkled in his purple eyes.

      To his surprise a soft smile came Realas face, crimson eyes seemed to look off into some thought of there own.

      "You've forgotten everything, but for me to survive you have to remember... I can't let this farce you call a life continue," Reala yelled his eyes now angrily flaring.

      Ranma gasped, images flew across his mind. They were so confusing, so strange... they couldn't be real... he closed his eyes.

      He gave a strangles gasp; as they became stronger and actually hurt, painfully he slumped to his knees holding his head. Purple strands of hair fell across his face as the images continued: then the pain seemed to fade as something wrapped around him.

      Startled he opened his eyes, he found red and black garbs arms around him and he was leaning against a darkly garbed chest.

      "Its okay to remember now, you have to remember now... if you don't... what you love and protect the most will be destroyed," Reala told him, Ranma sobbed as the images continued to come.

      "Why are you helping me, you hate me: and everything I stand for?" he asked confused, crimson eyes peered into his violet ones.

      "Because if you don't remember soon I will fade from reality; for eternity," Reala said, Ranma pulled away from Reala and noticed for the first time the figure was ghost like.

      "I see," Ranma whispered, he whipped away the tears that had fallen down his face from the pain caused by the images... or should he say memories.

      "What is your name, your true name," Reala demanded, Ranma smiled and not his usual one... one he hadn't smiled since he had last seen the two dreamers he watched over.

      "I am Nights; a Nightmaren," he whispered, Reala smirked then started to fade away... the area started to warp around him again.

      "Good, I expect you to remember that Nights. And next time I won't help, I'm evil remember," Reala said, the evil nightmaren laughed darkly.

      "Maybe one day you will be free Reala, maybe things will work out next time," Night whispered, Reala snorted as Ranma/Nights returned to normal reality.

      "Ahhh, what a horrid thought... only you would think of me of becoming good," Reala scoffed, Nights grinned.

      "True, see you around brother," Night said, laughter followed him back to the real world.

TBC

1) Pocky- some food in Japan, a friend of mine tried it and tells me its devine (drools) -___- I want some

Next time: Holy Dreamer, Nights is back and soon he'll be totally back to his Nightmaren true form. But first he has to find Claris and Elliot, and don't forget the Nerima Wrecking Crew isn't out of the picture yet.

FH: Woe, I had writers block for this again ten look what happened... a long chappy for this fic. Hmmm... Maybe future chapters will be even longer.

R.Calumon: Not very likely, anyway thank you all for reading this far. Reala was OOC but remember Nights had to remember or Reala would be Bye Bye forever... and I think somewhere in his dark heart reala loves his brother... or at least has a soft spot.

FH: Until next time

Ja Ne


End file.
